A Whole New World
by yui639
Summary: HIATUS
1. Death and Rebirth

**Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters except for my OC/s**

**Rated T slight AU**

**WARNING: Some cussing**

_**Hajime!**_

* * *

**Death and Rebirth**

Lying on my back as the rain poured heavily on my bloodied and dying body as a hyperventilating sixteen year old girl, same age as me, was kneeling beside my dying form, on the school roof's ground. A gun gripped in her shaking hands between her knees as tears ran down her face, from her wide terrified eyes while her body trembled in tremor.

She was in great shock.

Her name's Alice Walker my former best friend, and I am… or should I say was, Myles Robinson, breathing my last breath with a peaceful smile on my pale face.

And this is how I died…

I was Myles Robinson. Yeah, I know, I said it twice now… but anyway, I'm an otaku; a fanatic of anime, manga, vocaloid songs, music (any kind that I seem to like but mostly Japanese songs), and fanfictions.

Besides that, I'm a loner and the silent one in school, and was constantly bullied by my peers and parents.

Reason…?

Saa… dunno. And I didn't bother to know.

But anyway, when I went Middle School, I finally found my first friend, Alice Walker…

We became fast friends and eventually became my best friend. I was the silent one who always loves reading, and she's the bubbly one who always smiles and talk. She also loves having people's attention and one of the most popular girls in school.

And she loves that.

But because of my reputation as the sore loser, she was degraded a bit by the snobby bitches, and at the same time, was getting bullied with me but even all that, we were still friends and sometimes defend me from other bullies.

We were friends for almost three years now, when everything went downhill because of a guy she likes since her childhood.

Yeah, a guy…

Pretty cliché, isn't it?

He's James, a popular boy at school, who became interested in me.

He's a nice guy, really, he really is, but for goodness sake, he's not my type!

But my dear Alice didn't think that way, even though she _knew_ very well, that I prefer anime hot guys than reality boys no matter how 'hot' they are.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Kidding…

But it definitely became worse for me. Not just the bullying but the fact that Alice distanced herself from me. It felt like, something snapped inside my chest and yet I still tried.

I confront her one time and told her that I don't have any ounce of like to the guy but instead got a slap on the face, a cold stare, and words that deeply stabbed me in the chest…

''_Don't you ever dare go near or touch me again… bitch. I hate you.''_

It stung. It really hurt so much… yet I still didn't give up.

She was my very first friend, I'll be damned if I give up.

School ended. I went home to change, but of course before that, I received a beating from my drunkard parents and degrading insults.

When they finally stopped (they passed out after puking… eww), I cleaned my injuries, changed some clothes then went to school, since I know, because of some club activities Alice always goes home late.

So I decided to try again, to take back our friendship.

I jogged myself there, since it's only a walking distance, checked my watched for the time…

Perfect. Alice is always at the school's garden every 5:15pm.

I went straight there with a beaming smile on my face only to freeze at the sight I came into and hid behind a wall, hand clutching my pounding chest.

The snobby bitches, was handling a hesitant Alice, a gun…

A fucking gun…

I hid there as I listened.

''-but isn't this a bit…''

''Look girl…'' snobby bitch no 1, started, ''it's either James, your, since forever love or little bitch Myles who _stole _him from you.''

_Fuck you…_

''O-Of course i-its James! But-''

''Then James it is.'' Snobby bitch no. 2 said.

''Yah, besides you're just going to scare her a little with that gun, to make her go away then you'll have James. You really don't need to kill her.'' Snobby bitch no. 3 said as she rolled her eyes.

''O-Oh, I guess. I'll just have to scare her huh?''

''Yes''

''Uh-huh''

''Duh''

Alice tightened her gripped on the gun as she smirked sinisterly, ''I'll do it.''

''Good girl~'' the three snobby bitches said with their own smirks.

After that, I walked my way on the school's rooftop, seeming unending tears, streaming down my face.

I didn't feel a speck of anger nor hatred.

It was just pain.

An unbearable pain that I want to scream my lungs out until I just bled there to death…

Damn. It hurts.

It hurts so goddamn much.

I curled myself to a ball on the roof's corner while I remembered the fun and bad times, I had with Alice.

I remember the first time we met.

She came talking to me and asked me, what my name was, and I told her mildly. Then she started talking and talking while I listen in silence… and then it just started out like that.

I remembered the time when she keeps teasing me about my anime crushes.

I remembered her, being the first one to defend me from bullies.

I remember the both of us drenched from head to toe and I started apologizing, saying it was my fault. She then bumped me on the head and smiled at me, saying it's not.

I remember-

I was cut off from my reminiscence when my phone started ringing.

By then I was a messed, my eyes was all red and puffy, and my face full of dried tears.

I checked the message.

_Where are you? We need to talk._

_Fr: Alice_

Aa

I didn't hesitate, I replied immediately, telling her where I was.

The sky darkened indicating that it might start raining.

Hm. _Looks like the sky's sympathizing with me._

The door then opened revealing Alice, a hand behind her back.

She stared coldly at me then raised an eyebrow at the state I was in and smirked mockingly.

I rose from my position, standing up. I wiped my face by the sleeve of my shirt then looked at her calmly. She flinched, slightly caught off-guard.

She removed her hand from her back, revealing the gun earlier then glared darkly at me.

Alice expected a flinch, eyes widening, fear, or any reaction from me… but nothing. I just stared at the gun, still calm then looked directly in her eyes.

The lightning flashed followed by a large boom of thunder from above, before I asked her…

''What are you doing, Alice?''

She flinches back from my stare then shoot on the ground in front of me, she flinches back, not use handling a gun, I guess.

I didn't move from my spot nor made any reaction. I held my gaze firmly on her.

''I-I want you to ran away from here and never return.''

''You know… that's kinda cliché.''

_**BANG!**_

''SHUT UP!''

Pause silence, before I ask again, ''Why?''

''Because YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME!'' another shoot from the gun.

''No… I'm not''

_**BANG!**_

''LIAR!'' she shrieked.

''You know that I'm not, Alice.'' I stated firmly.

_**BANG!**_

''SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!''

The sky grumbled from above, more lightning flashed and thundering.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of my eye, just in time when rain poured down the ground, drenching us wet. I looked up to the sky, ignoring my ex best friend, in favor of savoring the sight.

_I wished I could see the moon and the stars right now. I love watching those._

''I just want you away from me, from him, from my life, I don't ever want-''

''You know Alice…'' I cut her off, ''I never regretted the day that I knew you… nor will I ever will.''

''H-Huh…? What are you-''

''You were my very first friend…'' I looked her in the eyes full warmth and gratefulness as I smiled warmly at her, ''Thank you…''

Alice became enrage. Her mind full of confusion and anger, the latter overcoming the former thinking I was trying to trick her. _I hate you ihateyouihateyouhatehate…_ Alice kept ranting in her mind, her eyes close without realizing she fired the gun until there were no more bullets left.

Bang. Alice fired unintentionally at my thigh. Another bullet followed, hitting my abdomen then next hitting my shoulder and next hitting straight to my heart…

Multiple shots on the body leading slowly to my death from too much blood loss, I know even before she fired that stupid little gun. I know it was going to be my last day of Myles Robinsons' life.

And that's how it happened, me lying there as the rain poured heavily on me, washing my blood.

_Thank you…_

For some reason, the unbearable pain that consumed me earlier suddenly vanished, no idea how. I just felt peace, having no regrets or some sort, which is true in a way, I didn't regret befriending Alice, that's because…

Because for the past three years, good and bad times, I experienced it all. For the past three years… I felt alive not just the usual empty numbness. And that was the biggest gift that was given to me. I will, forever treasure that always.

_Thank you Alice for becoming my friend, although it didn't end rather well…_

_Thank you to Mr. Sky, crying for me, I mean._

_Thank you to the peace that I'm experiencing right now sure is bliss._

_I guess I'll also thank James while I'm at it. Although he's the sole reason why everything got messed up, but I'm still kinda grateful to him though… he treated me normally, without judging like the others and actually made an effort to get to know me. _

''M-Myles…?'' asked a stuttered voice beside me…

It was Alice, her eyes wide with fear… and another emotion that I didn't bother to decipher as I solely focused on her trembling form.

With my remaining strength, I smiled at her and mouthed my final words, 'Thank you…'

Then darkness…

It was so soothing and warm. It was such heavenly bliss… that ended.

For who knows how long, I was accommodated to the darkness that it surprised me greatly when the warm sensation suddenly ended.

I was panicking. I wiggled, punch or kick, but for some reason the response was a muffled shout that I didn't notice since I was in a sense of great panic.

I felt that I was being pulled out but I couldn't see (my eyes were close). I was held upside down and was passed to something, someone, I don't know. But I heard some wailing… it was a bit irksome until I realized it was me.

I was wrapped in a pink cloth, cradled on someone's chest.

Yep. I'm a baby, I definitely got reborn…

With my past memories still intact… uhh…

No idea how to react though.

I remember my past life and my… no, it's Myles death.

Yes, it was Myles not me, whomever am I, in this new life. I'm not Myles Robinson anymore. I need to accept that.

Hell, I already accepted it.

Too fast, I accepted and adapted to my situation a little bit too fast, but I guess it's for the best though, and I promise to myself that I will treasure Myles' life and memories.

I moved on.

Now, I just need to meet my new parents. Hoping they aren't shitty as the previous one.

Oh, I was passed to someone.

Hm. This warmth… is the same as that darkness.

Ah, I guess this is my mother. If the cooing sounds indicates anything.

Then I heard someone talking…

''Congratulations Sawada-san, you have a healthy baby girl.''

.

.

.

Eh…?

What do you mean 'Sawada'?

Then I yawned, interrupting my thoughts, making my mother cooed even more as I unwillingly slowly drifted to sleep hearing a loud ''Nana-dear~'' before I lost consciousness.

* * *

_**To be Continued~**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: Welcome to the Family! Sawada Tsukiko!**

**Yeah yeah, I know… I still have an on-going story, but I can't help it. This new story I'm writing has been barging in my brain for the past few days until I can't take it anymore and gave in… I wrote it.**

**Finally a peace in my mind… I can finally write the new chapter on my first fanfic…**

**Then after that I'm going to write this fic's chapter 2.**

**Ahem.**

**Until then... have a pleasant reading time.**

**R&R**

**Ciao~**

**From your Energy-Drained Author;**

**Yui639 **


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters except for my OC/s**

**Sorry for grammatical errors/ wrong spellings. English isn't my mother language.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

_**Hajime!**_

* * *

**Welcome to the Family!**

**Sawada Tsukiko!**

I woke up with a squirm when I heard a baby, wailing.

_I must be in the nursery. _I muse to myself while wiggling, trying to accommodate in my new… uh… body.

That sounds kinda odd… but I guess I'll have to deal with it. Like I have any other choice, anyway…

A shadow towered on me, making me stop what I was doing and looked up at the person. It was a woman, a nurse, seems like in her mid-twenties. She looked at me and silently cooed then picked me up.

I squirmed in panic, paranoid thoughts came to mind like 'Oh my God, is she some kind of kidnapper' or something along those lines but then stopped myself when I realized the nurse opened some big wide door.

It's a perspective of an infant.

Then we went inside a room, me curiously looking at my surroundings on the nurse's arms when I got startled by a high-pitched squeal.

I felt the nurse's chest vibrate as she chuckled, she cradled me, before putting on someone's awaiting arms. I immediately looked up to my new carrier and mentally bulge my eyes out while outwardly made some gurgled noises in surprise… which made every people in the room coo.

There, an eerily familiar woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Sawada Nana, who has longer hair when she was young, meaning at her current age, was wearing a hospital gown, looking down at me with a beaming smile while she cradle me on her chest, cooing.

.

.

.

_So this was the doctor mean by Sawada…_

First thought; Awesome…

Wait a minute, if I'm their daughter did I-

''Da!''

Just as I thought (in horror) that I, maybe, replaced Tuna-fish, a certain familiar brunette with spiky hair perked his head under the left arm of Nana with his big wide chocolate doe eyes staring at me, full of curiosity.

I looked at him completely forgetting the people around me, even the sudden shout of ''OH MY MOST ADORABLE CHILDREN!'' from a certain masculine blonde who's crying anime tears, I ignored it and focus solely on the barely toddler in front of me.

He is the perfect epitome of adorable.

In front of me, was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi… who looks like a year old, wait scratch that, he is definitely only a year old, then that only means, I was reborn (no pun intended) as the future Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi's sister.

Processing…

I can touch his hair whenever I want. Cool!

Unfortunately I can't continue my (mentally) happy dance because the year old Tsuna held up his hand to me, his face still full of curiosity. Following my instinct I did the same and held on his chubby fingers with mine.

His eyes widened in surprise and momentarily flashed in orange, so fast that I was the only one who noticed, thankfully Sawada Iemitsu, who, I noted, my new father; was oblivious to it and was currently… dancing around and skipping.

No one will think he's the CEDEF's leader, with the way he acts.

The nurse long ago left to let us have our family time.

Tsuna held my hand as he smiled at me.

So cute, I really want to pinch his cheeks but only decided to let out some gurgle noises while smiling to him. My parents swooned and Tsuna giggled. I should start calling him Onii-chan… or maybe Nii-san, his older than me after all.

Meh. I'l call him Onii-chan while we're kids and Nii-san when we get older. I mentally nodded in approval.

I was interrupted from my musings when I was scooped up in Iemitsu's arms, making me yelped out in surprise.

He only cooed with his goofy smile intact on his face.

''Hello little one, I'm your father.''

I looked at him with curiosity then made some baby noise. He swooned, Nana giggled, Tsuna pouted because I was suddenly away from him.

Iemitsu, noticing the pout, laughed heartily and also scooped him up, making Tsuna yelped in protest, scared. I made some baby noises successfully bringing his attention to me and he visibly relaxed in Iemitsu's arms as he beamed at me, smiling, totally forgetting his fear of heights.

Iemitsu's grin grew wider, if that's even possible. Nana watched with a content smile on her face as she looked the most adorable scene of her family and will be forever etched in her memory.

''Tsuna, this is Tsukiko, your sister. And Tsuna is Tsuki-chan's big brother. Make sure to get along well okay.''

Tsuna and I looked at each other then smiled. I made some baby noises and Tsuna furrowed his brows in what looks like concentration making us focus on him. He opened his mouth then…

''Tsuki-chan!''

I later found out, it was his first word, which made me very happy.

_Tsukiko; meaning ''Moon Child''… I like it._

And so my new life begins...

...with a traumatizing beginning as a baby.

.

.

.

It was plain humiliation... but I'm happy with my new family

''Aww~ isn't my children the cutest?!'' gushed/bragged Iemitsu in the whole neighborhood carrying Tsuna and I, on both his arms wearing his wide goofy grin. A few weeks after we were discharged out of the hospital.

Passersby looked at him oddly and ushered their children away from us. Others smiled amusedly and some cooed.

Yup, I'll have an interesting life with a... unique family.

* * *

_**To be continued~**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: (I still haven't think about it, sorry)**

**As usual, I would like to thank the viewers, reviewers, and followers.**

**I'm going to sleep now.**

**Have a Good Day/Night.**

**From your Tired Author,**

**Yui639**


	3. Three Years Later

**Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters except for my OC/s**

**Sorry if there are some grammatical errors/wrong spellings. English isn't really my mother language.**

**Thank you for understanding. *bows***

''**English**''

''Talking''

_Thoughts_

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

_**Hajime!**_

* * *

**Three Years Later: **

**First Word, Dressing-up, ****and Birthday Present**

It has been three yrs since I was reincarnated. I'm three yrs old while Tsuna's four. And I'm currently watching anime.

Yes, I'll forever be an Otaku.

With my brother beside me, eyes glued on the T.V. looks like we became the Otaku siblings… ttebayo!

Eh…? That's Naruto's verbal-tick.

.

.

.

Oh, well.

Tsuna and I are very close and inseparable. And we both love each other very much… as a family siblings, of course (THIS IS NOT INCEST).

Just like with Tsuna being his first word as my name, which made me very happy to this very day (wow, that kinda rhymed, didn't it?); I also returned the favor two and a half (?) yrs ago.

* * *

_I was now a five months old baby, Onii-chan (Tsuna) and I are currently playing baby blocks and some simple puzzles. Papa (Iemitsu) left for work a month ago… on the South Pole... as a traffic enforcer... for penguins._

_What he said._

_And I tried my very best not to burst out laughing that very instant. Was very hard to do so but then I saw something glint in my mother's (Nana) eyes that disappeared before a second passes (why is it I'm the only one who notices this kind of things?! *sigh* whatever) which thankfully replaced my mirth by curiosity._

_I suspect my mother knows something?_

_Actually it's been questioned (back in my world) if Sawada Nana doesn't really know anything about her husband's job…_

_Hmm… interesting…_

_But anyway father, left and promised to be back on my and Onii-chan's birthday (oddly enough, I was born exactly a year after Onni-chan was born, resulting on us having the same birth date) so I just left it at that and pretended to be a clueless bambina (Italian word for a female 'baby') and continued playing with a baby rattle, that made him swooned. Geez…_

…_what an odd man_

_After he left, nothing really seems out of place but if you look closely you could see the smile that didn't reach our mother's eyes._

_So I tried my best to behave, to not cause trouble and Onii-chan did the same (followed my example knowing we'll please Mama… or Okaa-san in his term). We always listen to our mother, which she greatly appreciates because we were different than other children, who act like a bunch of spoiled brats (they are spoiled brats)._

_And I tried to get my mobility in control to not rely on others anymore (it make me feel guilty and it's embarrassing) and trying my best to start talking, which successfully work when I was a five month old._

_I furrowed my brows in deep concentration, my mother waiting in anticipation and Onii-chan (seating on our mother's lap) cheering me on with his childish blubber, which I found undeniably adorable._

''_Do shour besh Tsuki-chan!''_

_Cute~_

_But anyway, I opened my mouth then…_

''_N-Nii-chan… Onii-chan! __Mama!'' I exclaimed happily._

_I FINALLY DID IT!_

_It made me really happy. Too bad Papa wasn't there._

_We had a feast that night._

* * *

''Tsu-kun, Tsuki-chan, Dinner's ready,'' stated Mama, as she perked her head in the living room where we're currently watching.

We jumped out of the couch and bounced on the dining, seating beside each other as she placed our dinner on the table. _Yes! No more baby food those sucks…_

''Itadakimasu!''

We ate and hurriedly finished. Mother looked confusedly at us.

I grinned widely at her before dragging an embarrass Onii-chan with me upstairs to prepare… for the night.

It'll be a surprise.

* * *

An Hour Later;

I looked my reflection at the body length mirror hanging on our closet.

_Hmm… this'll do._ I thought, nodding in satisfaction at my new look.

Suddenly I heard a thud and a muffled ''**Shit!**''…guess who said that~

Yeah, it was my brother.

You see, ever since I started talking, I decided to teach Nii-chan English, whenever we were alone (which is most of the time). I'm really not sure what overcame me but I did it anyway; maybe because to give something Nii-chan could be good at or… whatever, but he truly surprised me... as in.

I totally didn't expect it.

He could cope up better than I thought. He learns them, way easily (which is quite convenient and startling). I just have to give him meanings that toddlers could understand and he got it, totally different from his future title (maybe not) 'dame-Tsuna'.

Which led me to this hypothesis, I think, my theory is that, the reason he failed to all his subjects in school and became the 'dame-Tsuna' is because he had some I'm-very-very-shy issues to strangers (that's a true fact), the other reason is that he became the perfect prey for bullies (and most likely, also me), which worsen his shy issues, making him more withdrawn, self-conscious, and much more unconfident.

If he's taught by someone familiar to him, I'm sure he'll do better.

And because he'll grow up with me; a bully veteran, although I know (clearly as the sky) that being a bully target (or more like trouble-magnet) is forever be our second nature, maybe I could prevent the negative effects of it.

At least, I could do that. And I'm planning to teach him things that'll be helpful in the near future.

Helpful things indeed.

Now back to my currently cussing brother (which he learned from me every time I get _too_ frustrated), who's rubbing his sore face and currently wearing a white tuxedo.

Yup, we're wearing formal clothes.

And no, I don't wear a girl's dress but also a suit (black) with a fedora.

Oh yes, I'm dress up as someone very familiar to you, believe it.

Who…? Want a hint?

Here…

I tied my brownish caramel hair (which is odd cause every time my hair got hit by the sunlight, it'll turn to a dirty blonde color) to a bun, hiding it with a black fedora that's circled by an orange ribbon.

Yep, I am so dressing as Reborn.

I look back at the mirror, not before asking my brother if he was fine which answered by a nod and a childish pout, my brown eyes (same color as my brother and mother) dance in mirth.

I almost look like Reborn, if only I had those sideburns of his.

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy_

A certain World's Greatest Hitman who was taking a nap suddenly awoke when he felt his ego boosted up and couldn't help but smirk smugly.

Someone's idolizing him. Not that he blamed them.

With that, he tipped his fedora down transforming his chameleon Leon to a gun, gripping it in his chubby baby-ish hand and started shooting the assassins who foolishly targeted him.

Idiots.

* * *

I adjusted my necktie one last time and turned to my fidgeting brother seating on his bed, still adjusting his tie with an uncomfortable look.

''You ready…?''

He looked at me weirdly, then nodded with a pout. So cute~

''But…''

I raised an eyebrow. I am so acting like Reborn.

His pout deepened, ''…it's itchy.''

My lips twitched upwards. I shall not giggle. It'll ruin my Reborn look.

''Let's go then.''

And so we made our way downstairs.

Vividly hearing our mother's humming in the kitchen.

We sneakily then, prepare our hidden decorations in the living room and turn the switch off.

Our Birthday present(-ation)'s ready.

* * *

''Do we really have to do this?'' complained/whispered by my pouting brother.

I smiled, ''Of course. We did a lot of practice for the past two weeks, so it'll be fine.''

He kept his pout intact but nodded resignedly.

''Ara, what happened to the lights?'' asked by our confused mother.

Let's get started.

* * *

**Again, sorry if I made any mistakes. I'm still new at this.**

**But thanks to those who reviewed and followers.**

**Thanks :)**

**R&R**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mama's Birthday Present**

**Have a good Day/Night**

**From;**

**Yui639**


End file.
